Storms That Can't Be Weathered
by Ramonks33
Summary: A sleepless night pulls Piper from her bed, as she doubts herself, before finding herself on the deck. Finding herself accompanied by Jason, they stay together, fighting their inner doubts and demons together. Fluffy and sweet!


_Storms That Can't Be Weathered_

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! So, this is a one shot that has been circulating in my head for awhile, I just haven't exactly put it together! AUGH BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COVER! I am not ready for this chiz. In the meanwhile, enjoy! Takes place in between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus cause I got no clue what's gon happen in The Blood of Olympus. LET'S ROLL_

* * *

The hanging lamp above sways back and forth, the warm light rolling back and forth against the wooden walls. Her eyes try to follow it, struggling to receive sleep after a long day of sailing and fighting monsters. The flannel pajamas she wears are warm against her skin, not too hot or cold, just perfect. Messy brown hair is tied back in a messy braid, as she thinks to herself about her days and the days that could follow.

Piper Mclean sighs, lack of sleep visiting her again, not for the first time. Many nights have arrived before this night, where all she could do was stare at the small lamp that sways back in forth in time with the sway of the _Argo II_. Ever since their visit to the House of Hades, and Reyna and Nico's departure, sleep has been fleeting as her worries begin to pile up, the pile becoming bigger and bigger with every passing day. Every hour brings endless worry, as she thinks about their past adventures, and the continuation of their quest. They had barely survived in the Mediterannean, nearly drowning, then the destruction of Khione following through...she would never forget the last expression of Khione, surprised then a puny demigod like her had destroyed her. Their adventure into the Underworld, and barely escaping with their lives. Now, it seems futile, knowing the forces they were up again.

Also, Piper would never admit this to anybody, but she is still as insecure as she had been before fighting and destroying Khione. Her doubts about her strength and her character would always linger there inside, but the days battles would usually distract her from these thoughts. But, when the ship was quiet and everybody was asleep, the thought would arise again, when the thought of not dying had been diminished. Always having these doubts, her anxieties would always remaining the same: That she was just a pretty face, that her only skill would be charmspeaking. That she would always be as useless as she had always thought she was. But for now, it was nights like these, when these thoughts would arise and begin to torture her, when she would walk around the ship.

Pushing the covers off her knees, she sighs softly, staring at the wooden walls for a moment, wondering who could be awake as this hour. Percy and Annabeth were mostly likely cuddling together, so that would be awkward, for sure. Frank and Hazel...well, the last time she walked in on Hazel, Frank was transformed as a big bull dog, snoring next to her face, drooling on the pillow. As for Leo? He barely slept, always working at the _Argo II_, wanting to improve the ship to help them with their quest. But, these days, Piper knew something was off about Leo. The quick but serious looks of pure sadness on his face that would come up when he thought nobody was looking. The way he looked at the flowers that the Camp Half-Blood windows would show, as though it reminded him of somebody. Piper never exactly knew who he had met before meeting them prior to the Doors of Death, but she guessed it was someone who stole his heart.

As for her heart thief? Either he would be asleep in his bed, exhausted from the day's work, or still guarding the ship, having snuck upstairs onto the deck when he was sure everybody was asleep. It never exactly worked with Piper, having heard him step quietly through the hallway, and sneaking up to the upper deck. Jason, however, though tall and athletic, was a bit too tall for the hallway. Sometimes, if she was still awake and hears him sneaking into the hallway, she'd hear him cry out, having knocked his head against the lanterns in the hallway. It was a bit hilarious.

Wrapping one of the soft robes she had brought along with her on before boarding the Argo, she ties the string around her waist, sighing softly. Cracking the door open with a slight creak, she slowly swings it open, and shuts it behind her, hoping she hadn't woken anybody up. Taking small steps through the hallway, she nearly trips up the stairs to the deck, but manages to catch herself. In the distance, she is sure she can hear Festus creaking, laughing at her. Reminding herself that Festus was not constantly following her with a camera, she continues up the steps.

It's a warm night, soft winds dancing through the air, as the ship sways gently in the night. Taking a deep breath, the air is different here, not as foggy and smoke filled as the air in America. It was cleaner, purer, tingling with a sense of magic. As though Hecate had been dancing through the air, sprinkling magic-Gods. She found herself giggling at the image of Hazel watching a frustrated Hecate, trying to spread the magic. Not exactly the best image, but still good comic relief.

Stepping onto the deck, she takes a seat on one of the trunks that have been lying around in the open, she sighs, staring at the night sky. Crystals dance in the sky, twinkling above her. The night is a inky, smooth black velvet canvas, decorated carefully with the jewels that form the constellations. A story, she knew, was in each of those constellations. Not necessarily Greek or Roman, but even the old stories her grandfather had told her. The stars told the story of every possible culture, and Piper, sitting beneath it, wondered if her story, with her friends, would ever reach the stars. Maybe Jason, or Percy and Annabeth, but not her. Leo, even. If she was different, maybe, she could be with them, if she were as lucky-

"Hey, stranger."

Jumping, she becomes startled to see Jason grinning above her. He's dressed in his favorite pyjamas, blue flannels. Half convinced he was about to rip the buttons apart to reveal a Superman insignia, she relaxes, a smile forming on her face. Standing, she gives him a quick hug, feeling redeemed by his embrace.

"Hey," she replies, smiling into his chest, "Why're you still up?"

"Can't sleep," he says, smiling down at her, running a hand through her braided hair, "And I get antsy. Flying up here helps me calm down. Not just the ADHD, I promise."

She's quiet for a moment, biting her lip. He's been so good to her, and she could never admit that she still hopes Reyna's love for him has dissipated, that he would be the only one for him, and vice versa. She knew it was jealous, to hope that Reyna could no longer love him, but it was selfish. Course, though, she hasn't met another person who wasn't selfish as well.

"How many times do you do this?" she asks, letting him hold her on the deck. Swirls of wind dance around them, and she has half a mind to ask if he was summoning them, but she was sure he was. "I mean, just getting up and flying around."

"A lot." He's quiet, not willing to admit it was usually every night he couldn't sleep. "Not too much, but it just helps."

"I know."

She knew he had seen many things of Jason Grace, seeing him lose his praetorship to save their life, seeing Cupid and Nico torment, but she knew his pride had been hurt. Jason, she assumes, has always been proud of his praetorship, but now, he's lost that. Confused, maybe, about which side he really belonged to. There were demons in his eyes, and it hurt Piper, to know she couldn't cleanse him from the inside, to make him happy, rid him of his demons. Let her protect him from his own demons.

"Jason, do you ever think about Camp Jupiter?"

"Huh?"

She looks up at him, doubt still in her heart about his loyalties. He wasn't pure Roman, so that wasn't terrible, but there was never an assurance that he was pure Greek either.

"I mean, do you consider yourself Roman or Greek?" She begins to ramble, not even looking at him at this point, anxieties pouring out of her mouth, "I mean, well, this time, when you gave up your praetorship to Frank...are you still sad about it? You wore it like a badge, and you were famous at Camp Jupiter. I'm not saying you should stay Greek-" That was a lie. "And I'm not saying you should stay Roman, it's just...if you're still worried about all of it-"

She's silenced by his arms, wrapping his arms around her torso and holding her close, becoming quiet. Paralyzed as usual by his touch, she falls silent, wondering what he was thinking as she had rambled.

"Pipes," he stares down at her with a sad smile on his face, the scar on his upper lip more prominent then ever, "Gods, Pipes. You still worry about that?"

She slowly nods, her eyes falling to their uncovered feet. His rough, rugged hand elevates her chin, to stare into his eyes.

"Piper, gods..." he chuckles softly, "It doesn't really matter what side am I, does it? I would still want to be with you if I was Greek, or Roman. I would still love you even if I lived at Camp Jupiter, and I would still love you even if you were a Giant, or an Empousai-Look, the damn point is," he pulls her even closer, running his fingers through her hair, "I love you. And I don't want to go anywhere without you. As long as there are Gods causing messes in the lives of people like us, which is about, forever, that's how long I will love you."

Her breath is quickly taken as he presses his lips to hers, capturing her lips in an explosive kiss. Sliding her arms around his neck, she smiles into the kiss, feeling as weightless as she could ever feel. The kiss is long and sweet, both participants as passionate as could be. Her lips detach from his quickly, before realizing the reason they felt weightless, is because they were actually in the air. Floating.

She cries out, staring down at the deck of the _Argo II_. They were a couple of feet above the deck, right at the mast post where the flag waves merrily in the air, as though waving at her. When she looks up at Jason with a fearful look, he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I got you, Pipes. " he assures her, as they float in the air together. He holds her closer then ever, burying her head in his chest. Winds dance around them, as though crying out their joy at their happiness. Running his fingers through her brown locks, she closes her eyes, feeling safer then ever. The pair had their own demons, their own monsters of Tartarus in their own systems, the sins of the world. Anxieties, their pleas, their hopes that life would be happy, they could weather their storms together, as long as they could be there. They never knew how long they stayed there in the air, hovering above the ship, but the last thing Piper remembers is his lips on her forehead, before her eyes close in a hopeful sleep, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. They protect each other from their inner demons, and will continue to protect each other, even if they didn't know it.

She wakes up later in his arms, the darkness surrounding them. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she quickly realizes, with pink cheeks, that they were in his bedroom. He was holding her close, her head having been resting against his chest. She lays there, hearing his heartbeat, as it booms in his chest. To make sure this wasn't a dream, to make sure this was all real. He was her savior, her pushing force in a world of monsters, confusion and sadness. He was her saving Grace. After closing her eyes, she rests her hand against his chest, bringing the blanket closer over them. Before tumbling in her sleep, their inner monsters finally have disappeared, and for good.


End file.
